Dangling cords used for operating curtains or venetian blinds, for example, in a home, present a strangulation danger for young children. Known curtain and venetian blind operating devices for cord winding, including bobbins or coils and cleats, have not been designed with consideration of this problem. They do not have a safety feature to prevent untimely cord unwinding. Alternatively, cord pulleys must be affixed to a wall.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a cord winder to reduce cord length without risk of untimely cord unwinding.
Another object is to provide a new and improved cord winder, capable of effectively shortening the length of one end or the center of a cord.